This invention relates generally to structural panels used in building construction and is particularly directed to a snap-in-place mounting arrangement for attaching building panels to a support structure.
Flat panels are used in building construction to form a variety of structures. These panels are typically fastened to building frame members, such as horizontal wall girts, vertical mullions, or roof purlins in a side-by-side fashion to form an inner or outer wall or a ceiling or roof surface. Flat panels joined together in an edge abutting manner may also form a floor structure.
The panels are frequently coupled together along respective adjacent edges thereof and are secured to the support structure at the edge portions of the panel. Coupling adjacent edge portions of a pair of panels increases the strength of the panel structure, e.g., wall, ceiling, etc., as well as its attachment to the support structure, eliminates gaps between adjacent panels for improved esthetics and protection of panel edges, and frequently seals the gap between adjacent panels to protect the underlying structure such as in roof and outer wall applications. Interconnections between adjacent panels can be provided by interlocking panel edge arrangements, such as of the tongue and groove type, with hidden connectors and fastening strips. Examples of this type of panel mounting approach can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,244,151 to Seem; 4,575,981 to Porter; 4,599,842 to Counihan; 4,671,038 to Porter and 4,700,520 to Ting. Adjacent edges of panels are also sometimes crimped together or coupled by means of pop rivets. Examples of this type of panel mounting approach can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,307,553 to Puckett and 4,366,656 to Simpson. These panel mounting and coupling arrangements generally preclude removal of the panels once installed and are labor intensive requiring a large number of individual inter-panel connections. Threaded fasteners are also sometimes used for connecting adjacent panels and while this approach permits removal of the panels, it too is a labor intensive and thus expensive installation method. Examples of this type of panel mounting approach can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,667,180 to Tischuk; 4,443,988 to Coutu, Sr. and 4,575,981 to Porter. Prior approaches which facilitate panel mounting in an expeditious and cost effective manner have generally not provided the attractiveness of hidden mounting hardware in a weatherproof, inter-panel connection.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing a snap-in mounting arrangement for flat panels which employs an attachment strip affixed to a support structure and a pair of elongated, linear grooves into which a respective gasket strip is inserted. A center tab having an arrowhead-shaped tip is disposed between the two grooves in the attachment strip for retaining the gaskets in place and engaging adjacent contoured edges of a pair of panels. The panel mounting and coupling hardware is substantially hidden from view and flush with the surface of the adjacent, coupled panels, greatly facilitates panel installation; and permits flexible panels to be mounted to and assume the contour of a curvilinear surface of a support structure.